The Bestest Gift Ever
by BlueJellyFish
Summary: It's that time of the year again: Christmas! And little Val is wishing a certain someone would be there to share it with him! I finally updated! Plz R&R!
1. A letter to Santa

BlueJellyfish: Hi, Rina here! ^_^  
  
PurplePixie: And me!  
  
BlueJ: Yeah, and my sis, that other girl over there *gestures to Kyomi*. Well, this is my first fanfic I've ever written, so please forgive me if it came out crappy! ^^;  
  
PurpleP: OHOHOHOHO! *(Ky-chan's Naga impersonation* This fic will NOT turn out crappy, because I, Kyomi a.k.a PurplePixie, will help my pitiful sister write this ficcy!!  
  
BlueJ: That's what I'm afraid of.HEY! I am not pitiful!!  
  
PurpleP: Did I say 'pitiful'? So sorry.I ment 'pathetic'. ^_^  
  
BlueJ: Urgh.*light bulb* Ky-chan! COCKROACH!!  
  
PurpleP: *gasp!* WHERE?! WHERE IS IT?! DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME!! NOOOOO!! *runs out of room with one of those big dust clouds trailing behind her*  
  
BlueJ: ^_^ Now that the menace is gone, I just want to say that I don't own any of the Slayers cast and-*gets cut off as Kyomi stomps back in with a giant tank of bug spray*O.O; K-Ky-chan?! I thought you left!  
  
PurpleP: Do you really think I would leave you helpless when there's a filthy, disgusting, ugly, horrid BUG attacking?!  
  
BlueJ: Yes. =.= Yes, I was hoping that you would.  
  
PurpleP: *not listening* Well, have no fear, Ri-chan! I shall destroy the evil beast! *pulls out the spray hose thingy*  
  
BlueJ: Uh.PurpleP? I have a confession to make. That was an imaginary cockroach. ^^;  
  
PurpleP: DIE IMAGINARY COCKROACH!!! *switches bug spray on full blast*  
  
BlueJ: NOO--!  
  
BOOOOOOOOM!!  
  
~*Due to technical difficulties, we will now put up a Fanfiction for you, the audience, to view. Thank you for viewing. Have a nice day*~  
  
"The Bestest Gift Ever"  
  
It was a beautiful winter's day. There was snow everywhere. The town was full of happy people doing their own business, and kids were all outside playing merrily in the snow. Well, that is all except one.but we could easily get rid of him! *thwap!* (Rina: OUCH! Sorry! Geez.I was just kidding.) Uh.like I was saying, everyone was happy, except a young, six year old little boy, who was inside his room.  
  
This particular boy was very different from all the other children. It wasn't the fact that he had green hair, or the fact that his step-mother carried around a giant mace, OR the fact that he wasn't outside like all the other children that made him different. It was the fact that he was the last of the Ancient Dragons that made him extra special. But that special- ness never got in the way of his life. He did have many friends and was even going to go to school! He had a fairly peaceful and happy life. So why was he so damned depressed?!  
  
"I miss Xelly-Papa," little Val sighed as he clinked his cherry toy thingie. Indeed, that was the exact reason why he was so glum. Val thought about the last time he had seen his 'Xelly-Papa'.  
  
~*Begin Flashback*~  
  
"AND THEN THE EVIL BEAR MONSTER POPPED OUT OF THE BUSHES!!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Little Val shivered in fear as he listened to Xellos tell a scary story while roasting marshmallows over a small fire. Needless to say, they were out camping.in the backyard of Filia's house/pottery shop. "Did it eat all the little campers?!"  
  
"Why, ye--"  
  
"NAMAGOMI!! WHAT KIND OF JUNK ARE YOU FILLING MY VALTERIA'S YOUNG MIND WITH?!!!!"  
  
"Filia! So you decided to join us?!" Xellos grinned up at the fuming ex-miko that was stomping towards them. "You're just in time to hear the ending of my story!"  
  
"I KNOW!" Filia glared down at the smiling priest. "You are NOT going to corrupt my Val's innocent mind with stories about blood and gore! Understood?!"  
  
"Awww! Filia-Mama! Xelly-Papa wasn't going to make the story full of blood and g-groar!" Val tried to pronounce and turned to Xellos. "Were you, Xelly-Papa?"  
  
"NO! Of course not!" Xellos went back to his story. "I was just going to say 'Why, yes! The monster WOULD have eaten the campers, IF he wasn't suddenly fireball-ed by a passing sorceress."  
  
"WOW! Really? Then what happened?"  
  
"The bear monster then got eaten by the sorceress and her companion, whom was a swordsman." Xellos smirked.  
  
"Whoa.what was the sorceress's name?" Val asked, totally awed.  
  
"Lina In--"  
  
"Okay! That's enough stories for tonight!" Filia smacked her hand over Xel's mouth and shoved him aside, making him drop his marshmallow.  
  
"HEY! My marshmallow."  
  
"Now, Val," Filia bent down to the young giggling dragon. "I think it's time for you to crawl into your sleeping bag and go to sleep. It's getting late."  
  
"Awwww, but Filia-Mama! I want to hear another story!" Val whined and looked pleadingly up at his mom.  
  
"No 'buts', young man!" Filia kissed Val on the forehead and ushered him into the tent next to a tree. "Now go to sleep."  
  
"Aww.but I don't wanna."  
  
"You better do what FILIA-MAMA says! ^_^" Xellos joined them at the tent. "Do you know how many people she's killed with that mace?"  
  
"Filia-Mama? O.O" Val stared up at his mother.  
  
"What?!" Filia glared at the grinning Xellos. "I've NEVER killed anyone! Don't listen to that namagomi, Val!"  
  
"Hehe, I was just kidding," Xellos then beckoned Val to come into the tent. "Come on, Val. It is getting late. Lets go to sleep now, and then I'll tell you another story tomorrow!"  
  
"Umm." Val thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay!" And with that, he crawled into the tent and into his own sleeping bag. "Good night, Filia-Mama!"  
  
"Good night, Val. And Xellos.don't you dare lay a finger on him, because if I see even a scratch--!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Xellos called out from the tent. "You'd damn me to hell. Now would you go away? We're trying to sleep here!"  
  
"Namagomi," Filia muttered as she walked back to her house. He is such a namagomi, Filia thought to herself. I don't know why Val likes him so much. He's obnoxious, disgusting, rude, mean, cute-OH MY GOD! What in Cephied's name am I thinking?!! She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she entered her home. I must not be feeling so well. I bet a good night's sleep would make me feel better.  
  
Meanwhile, outside.  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
"Yeah, Filia-Mama left." A small light appeared inside the tent.  
  
"Okay, how about I tell you a story about the great sorcerous, Miss Lina Inverse, destroyed the powerful dark lord, Phibrizo?"  
  
"Ooooh, okay!"  
  
"Alright, it all started when."  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
And that camping trip was 5 months ago. It was also the last time that Val had heard from or even seen his Xelly-Papa. He said that he had to go do some errands for someone. He's been gone ever since. And Christmas was three days away! How could his Xelly-Papa abandon him for so long? I wish he would come back, Val thought of all the fun things that he and Xellos had done. He was in mid thought when Filia came into the room.  
  
"Val? What are you doing in here?" Filia bent down to the gloomy little dragon. "Why aren't you outside with your friends?"  
  
"I don't feel like it," Val sighed, looking up at his mother. "Filia- Mama, when is Xelly-Papa coming back from his errand?"  
  
"I-I don't know, Val," Filia twitched at bit at the mention of Xellos. "He's a very busy person, you know. It might be awhile before he comes back."  
  
"Oh.Filia-Mama?" Val cuddled up to the ex-miko. "You don't really hate Xelly-Papa, do you?"  
  
"Uh.well." Filia was flustered. "Um.I don't know anymore. I guess I don't really hate him as much as I used to." Filia smiled at the little dragon. "But that doesn't mean that I absolutely love him either!"  
  
Val giggled a bit before going back to clinking his cherry toy. Filia noticed how depressed her little Val was. She didn't like it when her son was sad! She thought for a moment and then made a suggestion.  
  
"Hey, Val! I have an idea! Why don't you write a letter to Santa Clause? It's almost Christmas, after all."  
  
Val looked up at his mom, his face brightening. "Okay!" Valteria had almost forgotten about his letter to Santa! He scrambled to his desk and pulled out a pencil and a sheet of paper.  
  
Filia smiled at her son. She then remembered that she had customers in her pottery shop downstairs. "I'll be downstairs. Call me if you need something, Val." Filia walked out of the room.  
  
"Okay, Filia-Mama!" Val called. Once his Filia-Mama was gone, he began to scribble down his letter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJ: So *cough* how'd you like the first chapter? The dust clears a bit and you now see Rina in a room that is soaking with bug spray. Bits of the ceiling were missing, after getting the full blast of the bug repellant.  
  
PurpleP: Did you love it? Did you hate it so much that you'd rather jump off a cliff than read it again? Well, tell-AAAAAAAAAH! *piece of ceiling falls on top of her head, knocking her unconcious*  
  
BlueJ: *sweatdrop* Uh.like she was saying, tell us what you think about it! Should I continue? Should I not? Should I just lay down and die? Tell me! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Ri-chan want reviews!!! So on your way out, please review! Thanks minna-san! Ja-ne! 


	2. Xelly Papa returns!

BlueJellyFish: O.O I am SO sorry, minna-san...I haven't updated for the so LONG! GOMEN NASAI!!!  
  
PurplePixie: Please forgive!!! Rina always forgets these things! She has a very short attention span you see...  
  
BlueJ: I DO NOT!!!! I just had a bit of Writers' Block.  
  
PurpleP: *gasp* It got you too?? O.O  
  
BlueJ: -_- Yes...yes, it did. ^_^ Anyways, I don't own any of the Slayers cast so don't sue me. Unless you really want junk that would just take up space.  
  
PurpleP: *huggles quarter collection* THIS is NOT junk!!  
  
BlueJ: Whatever, lets start the ficcie!  
  
PurpleP: ^_^ Rightio! *presses button that says 'Start'*  
  
"The Bestest Gift Ever"  
  
"Good night, Val," Filia kissed Val lightly on the forehead. "Now go to sleep so Santa could come."  
  
"Okay, Filia-Mama," Val nestled down in his bed and yawned. It was 9:00 p.m. on Christmas Eve, and Val was VERY sleepy. He was just about to doze off when he remembered something. "Oh! Filia-Mama!"  
  
"Yes, Val?" Filia smiled down at the green haired ancient. She watched as Val scrambled across the bed to his desk. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a white envelope.  
  
"Here, Filia-Mama," Val handed the envelope to his mother. "Can you put this outside, for Santa?"  
  
"^_^ Sure," Filia took the letter from the bouncing mass of green hair. "Now go to sleep. It's very late."  
  
"Okay! Nighty night, Filia-Mama!" And with that said, Val snuggled into his pillows and fell right to sleep. Filia smiled warmly as she quietly exited Val's room.  
  
He is such a cute little kid, Filia thought to herself. His smile always brightens my day. The sleepy ex-miko was about to head to her own room, when she remembered Val's letter. And making sure to keep her word, she walked to the living room where a beautiful Christmas tree stood with shiny (BlueJ: OoOoh...shiny...) ornaments. She walked over to the fireplace, where there hung a small green stocking. Filia was about to slip the letter into the stocking, when curiosity got the better of her. I wonder what my little Val would want.  
  
Carefully opening the envelope, Filia took out the letter. Then she began to read the childish writing...  
  
"WHAT??!!!!" Filia reread the letter in disbelief. The golden dragon was shocked. "O.O Is that what he really wants?!!" Filia just stared at the letter for a while, before shaking her head and sliding it into the stocking. "No. There is NoOoOo way I'm letting--" Filia thought for a moment about the letter. But he'll be so upset if I don't-but I can't! Filia chewed her lip and sighed. The things I do for Val...  
  
~*Christmas Morning*~  
  
"It's Christmas morning!" Val hopped off of his bed and bounced over to his closet. After changing out of his pajamas, Val skipped happily down the stairs into the living room, where Filia was re-hanging a few ornaments.  
  
"Good morning, Val!" Filia greeted the bouncing ball that was called Val.  
  
"Good morning, Filia-Mama! ^_^" Val looked around the room, trying to find out if Santa had given him his 'special' gift. Not seeing what he was looking for under the Christmas tree, Val proceeded to search the entire room. He looked behind the bookcase, he peeked up the chimney, he checked under the coach, he even looked inside his mom's flower vase, but he couldn't find his 'special' gift. Being very disappointed, Val checked under the coach again.  
  
"Val?" Filia blinked as she watched her son act very strangely. "What are you looking for??"  
  
"Filia-Mama?" Val turned to Filia. "Did you see-AAAAAAAAH!!" Val screeched as his whole vision was blurred by purple hair. Wait a minute...purple hair? Val thought questioningly. There's only one person I know with purple hair... "Xelly-Papa!!!!"  
  
"^_^ Hi, Val!!" Xellos floated upside down in front of Val, grinning like mad.  
  
"Xelly-Papa!!" Val leaped at the floating mazoku, catching him off guard. Val latched himself around Xel's neck. "Hi!! How are you??"  
  
"*gag* Choking!!" Losing his balance (if that's possible when you're hanging in midair) Xellos toppled to the ground, with Val stuck like glue to his neck. "Ouchies..."  
  
"^_^ Hi, Xelly-Papa! ^_^"  
  
"Hey, Val! It's been awhile since I've seen you!" Xellos smiled at the happy-go-lucky Val.  
  
"YEAH! You were gone for SoOoOoOo LONG!" Val cried while hopping up and down on Xel's lap. "I missed you!"  
  
"You did, did you??" Xellos tickled the little dragon. "Well, I guess I missed you, too. ^_^"  
  
"Hello, Namagomi," Filia twitched slightly, as she watched the giggling pair on the floor. Xellos turned to face Filia.  
  
"My, my! Hello, Fi-chan! ^_^" Xellos grinned up at the glaring Filia. "Long time, no see!"  
  
"Not long enough," Filia twitched. "AND DON'T CALL ME 'CHAN'!"  
  
"Xelly-Papa?" Xellos looked down at Val. "Where were you??"  
  
"That..." Xellos winked at the young dragon. "Is a secret!"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"That's a--"  
  
"WOULD YAH JUST TELL THE KID?!!" Filia glared down at the grinning mazoku.  
  
"Aww, Fi-CHAN!" Xellos piped up. "You ruin all the fun." He looked back down at Val. "I was just on some errands for someone. ^_^ But I'm done now. So, I came to visit you!"  
  
"Really?!" Val smiled one of those super-gigantic-extremely-happy smiles with sparkles in his eyes (Ky-chan: Actually...that image kinda scares me). "YAY!! Now we could play together! We could go outside, play gold fish, do puzzles, play tag, hide-and-seek, and--!"  
  
"YES!" Xellos, not wanting to hear an incredibly long list of torturous games, cut in. "YES! That's exactly what we'll do! ^_^ So, instead of sitting in this dump all day--"  
  
"HEY!" Filia glared at Xel.  
  
"-Why don't we go do one of the things on your tortur-Game List?" Xellos got off the floor and helped Val up. "So, what do you want to do first?"  
  
"Oh!" Val's smile, if possible, brightened even more (thoroughly making Xellos feel a bit sick). "Let's go outside and play in the snow! We could make snow angels, and we could make snowmen, and we could have a snow fight, and we could go sledding, and--!"  
  
"YEAH!" Xellos, a little green in the face, cut in once again. "Now, let's go do whatever you want to do. ^_^ Let's go! I'm not getting any younger!"  
  
"You got that right," Filia snorted before taking Val's hand. "Come on, Val. Let's go get warmer clothes. Then we could go outside."  
  
"Excuse me," Xellos raised an eyebrow. "Did you say 'we'??"  
  
"Well, duh," Filia guided the bouncing Val up the stairs. "You didn't really think that I would let a namagomi monster like YOU wonder off with my innocent little Val, did you??"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Fi-chan, it's not polite to call people names." Xellos wagged his finger back and forth.  
  
"Well, it's not polite to go kill half of a person's entire race, either," Came Filia's voice from upstairs.  
  
"Neither is killing off an ENTIRE race!" Xellos called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"And neither is living, breathing, and taking up space on this planet when nobody wants you!"  
  
"..." Xellos stood quiet for a moment. "Wow...She took my next line. ^_^ Fi-chan learns fast!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJ: Welp, that's all I could think up of right now ^_^. I will update more!  
  
PurpleP: Yeah, you better. *thinks back to a cockroach threat she received not too long ago* *shudder*  
  
BlueJ: *sweatdrop* Uh...anyways, I WILL continue! Oh, and if any of you out there have ideas of what Xel, Fi, and Val could do on their day out, email me!  
  
PurpleP: Pleazie please!! We've been kinda low on ideas lately. ^_^ So, email us if YOU got some!  
  
BlueJ: Alrightie! Well, that's all for now! Ja ne!  
  
PurpleP: Byez ^_^. *waves* 


End file.
